Bernie Wolfe
|series=18 • 19 • 20 |name=Berenice Griselda Wolfe |occupation=Army medic (until 2016) Consultant general and trauma surgeon (2016-2017, 2018) Co-clinical lead (AAU) (2016-17) |placeofwork=Keller Ward, Holby City Hospital (2016) AAU, Holby City Hospital (2016-17) Nairobi, Kenya (2017-19) |spouse=Marcus Dunn ( 2016) |children=Cameron ( 1990/1991) Charlotte|partner = Alex Dawson Serena Campbell (2016-)|departure = Go Ugly Early|departuredate = 8 August 2017 |last = The Right Sort of Animal |lastdate = 11 December 2018 |born = 9 February 1968 |died = Mogadishu, Somalia |deathcause = Bomb explosion }} Berenice '"'Bernie"' Griselda Wolfe', was a General and Trauma Consultant Surgeon, and Co-Clinical Lead of AAU. She had been serving the army, when she is brought into Holby with heart problems and a neck fracture. She’d been training medics in Afghanistan when the car she was in hit a roadside IED. Already at loggerheads, Guy won’t operate on her spine if her heart might rupture, but Ollie won’t operate on her chest if her spinal chord is at risk. As they argue, Bernie tells the pair they must operate at the same time. Time at Holby General Hospital (2016-17, 2018) Bernie has no real desire to leave the army but when she is offered the position as Consultant General Surgeon on Keller, she feels she owes it to her family and to save her marriage to husband Marcus, to take the job. As the weeks go on, Bernie shows herself to be a surgeon used to quick-fire decisions, not the long-winded bureaucracy that often accompanies civilian life. It leads Hanssen to question whether she is ready to leave the army behind. Ric and Bernie initially have a difficult working relationship, he has to remind her that he is in charge however they gradually come to have a mutual respect of each other. When an old army colleague, Alex, turns up in Holby we learn why Bernie wasn't so keen to leave her army life behind. Bernie and Alex had an affair whilst in Afghanistan and it’s clear that they still have feelings for each other but Alex feels Bernie is not ready to have a relationship with her and leaves telling Bernie she needs to get her life in order first. With Dom’s advice, she realises she needs to stop living a lie and plans to end her marriage with Marcus, soon after Marcus brutally serves her divorce papers. After Serena was suspended because of leaked patient-data, Bernie was at the AAU to oversee Serena. As Serena finds this out, they have a huge fight. In the end Serena decides to offer Bernie a co-leadership. Working together Bernie and Serena soon develop feelings for each other. Fearing for Fletcher's life they share their first kiss. After both, Bernie and Serena, do not commit to their feelings, Bernie accepts a temporary job in the Ukraine. When Bernie comes back from the Ukraine she at first gets the impression Serena would have forgotten her. But in the end, Bernie tells Serena how she really feels and they finally get together. In August 2017, Nina Karnik the new Medical Director informs Bernie that the Trauma Unit will be closed down, due to costings. So Bernie decides to move to a miltary hospital in France as she states " The girl can leave the military but the military can't leave the girl" As she joines Serena who currently is on a trip there. Return (2018) Bernie is set to return in 2018 with Serena Campbell. Trivia *Bernie arrives as a patient from Afghanistan after being injured. *Bernie breaks the rules to perform practicing medicine used on the frontline to treat a patient. *Patient Lorna makes a complaint against Bernie due to her blunt approach, as she undergoes a bi-lateral mastectomy. *When ex-army colleague Alex turns up in Holby, Dom discovers that they had an affair when he sees them kissing and Bernie needs to re-evaluate her life. *Bernie's son Cameron immediately notices her feelings for Serena. Behind the scenes Jemma Redgrave currently portrays Bernie Wolfe on Holby City. She made her first appearance on 2 February in the episode "Serenity". It was initially announced that she would be on the show for six months, but it was later revealed that she'd be staying on longer. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:AAU Category:2016 arrivals Category:Consultants Category:Past characters Category:2017 departures Category:AAU Clinical Lead Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT characters